


Crash and Burn

by George_Hale



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Affairs, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Hale/pseuds/George_Hale
Summary: Set after the events of Season 3 episode 'Avatar'. Walter Skinner is facing the consequence of another one-night stand.
Relationships: Dana Scully/Daniel Waterson, Dana Scully/Jack Willis, Dana Scully/Walter Skinner, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Divine Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Dana Scully doesn't pick up strange men in bars any more.

Skinner had been waiting for this moment for three long years. His deepest, darkest most shameful needs, insecurities and secrets were all out in the open now. It seemed that he might as well put one final ghost to bed tonight.

The hotel suite was dark, he opened some curtains and scanned downtown Washington with restless eyes. The traffic and city lights were a little blurry, Skinner had recently discarded his contacts and not thought to bring any glasses with him to work that day.  
That second drink probably hadn't helped either, but hell, it had anchored him there when he was sure the best notion would be to retreat from the room at once.

Skinner had reclaimed his office, he had his authority back again, but his mind was far away. It had never left this hotel room if he was honest.

His second drink was gone, so he decided to do something foolish and ask for a bottle to be sent up. It was one thing to blow cash on the minibar but quite another to order in, at least he could be measured with the tiny bottles.

The liquor arrived promptly, he received two glasses and tipped the kid who brought them to his door. He had no idea if she drank whiskey, didn't know a lot about her truth to be told.

He poured himself out another drink and was swallowing it in one when the phone sounded.

'What number?'

It was her, had to be her. Same low, sensual voice, almost like a cats purr, something that registered deep in the pit of Skinner's stomach.

'308.'

He hung up and then started pacing the floor, what was the worst she could do to him? What was the worst thing she could say? That she remembered? That the thought of that night meant nothing to her? Or would denial be worse? He flattered himself that she would not have forgotten that night. No matter how worse for wear, they both were at the time.

Dana knocked quietly, appearing calm when he answered the door to her. She didn't smile when he let her in without greeting. Instead, she looked him over, quickly checking the shape he was in, a few drinks deep, his jacket discarded and his tie loosened from about his neck. Dana decided to step carefully and to be open about him being the reason why. She shut the door behind her but didn't venture any further inside.

'You chose the same room' she remarked, part accusation, part observation. Skinner scrambled for how to respond. Too revelatory, it had been a clear and obvious trap. He'd wanted to know if she would realise. If she would see it for herself, and she had.

'And you remembered.' he returned, deciding to go on the offensive himself. Always so gifted at surprising him, Dana looked both impressed and pissed off by his response.

'I didn't dare assume it was for sentimental reasons.' she continued, shooting him a searing look of judgement. He held up the overpriced bottle of scotch as an invitation, but she shook her head, clearly stating that she hated whiskey.

Walter suppressed the urge to take another shot, deciding to try and sit on his nerves and see what she would do next instead.

'Why did you invite me back here?'

'Because I wanted to give you the chance to say what's on your mind.'

'And I couldn't do that at the office?'

'I shouldn't think so.'

'Just what is it that you think I need to say to you?'

'You remembered the hotel...' he repeated, this was all he felt needed pointing out. Scully coloured at the allusion.

'So what?'

'So, remind me again - how you know it? How we both know it.'

'I don't think that's necessary, do you?' Dana reasoned, her hand hovering on the door handle again. Threatening to turn and run if she didn't like the direction things were going in. Skinner was curious, but he didn't want to force this conversation on her.

'Never mind, I was mistaken. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Agent Scully.' he shut her down and decided to pour himself another drink after all.

Her hand clutched at the door handle like it was a lifeline, he pretended not to watch as she flexed but did not open. She seemed angry and torn when she finally spoke up, that accusation was back, but he was used to it by now.

'You said you were separated.'

'I was.'

'Really? Did your wife know?'

Skinner shot her a warning look, he had set this up, but he wondered if he was emotionally prepared to be reprimanded. Sharon was barely cold in her grave.

'She was sub-letting her friends' apartment, had been for months. It was a long-term break.'

'Did you ever tell her?'

'No.'

'I don't suppose you would have told her about Carina either, would you?'

'I never had a choice.' he responded, staring stonily out of the window again now. Not at all happy with how this conversation was going.

'I never told Mulder.' she announced, her hand still tracing the door handle.

'Okay.' he eyed her as she gazed down at her feet, looking sullen and uncertain of herself.

'In case you ever wondered.'

'I had wondered.'

'Right.'

'Will you tell him now?'

'I don't see why I would.'

'Are you staying?' he demanded, calmly. He felt Dana bristle, defensive as her eyes shot daggers at him across the room.

'You're kidding, right?'

'It's not such an unreasonable question under the circumstances, is it?'

'I didn't know you were capable of this level of self-satisfaction. I had wondered at how damn smug you were when I started reporting to you. I know that's no coincidence, is it?'

'Not at all. What were the odds of you reporting to me someday? Would you call that divine luck or diabolical misfortune? I'm sure Mulder would have the right name for it...'

'He can't ever know.'

'Why is that? Are you two-?'

'That's off-limits.'

Scully shut him down as swiftly and brutally as he'd assumed she would. Although unfazed by this information, he still processed it with the same ire. Her reluctance to confirm one way or another was eloquence itself, as far as Skinner was concerned – it was a declaration.

'I suppose moving forward you'd like to continue to pretend that night never happened. That we never met here tonight, either.'

'There's no point in that. I'm not likely to forget my first time, am I?'

Breathless, Skinner could not move, could not say a thing, could only wait with a strangled heart.

'I never forgot either.' he confessed, gazing at her openly, wondering what it would take to own her for a whole night again.

A happy coincidence back then, something he did not know he wanted until she offered it up freely. Now it haunted his dreams.

'Am I supposed to be grateful for that, Skinner?' Scully demanded, her voice hard and cold as stone. With those parting words, she finally ripped open the door and walked away without another look in his direction.


	2. Total Authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully asks to meet Skinner at the hotel again.

Dana decided to meet Walter Skinner at the hotel once more. This time would be on her terms, and she figured that the risk was worth it. Her anger had clouded her judgement and memory during their last meeting, and she'd left the hotel with things unsaid.

This time she knew just exactly what she would say and do. This time she would make Skinner realise who had the real power between them. She couldn't stand the thought of how many years he'd walked around with a puffed-out chest. Believing he was the man who had made her a woman.

She made it only a fortnight before arranging the meeting, Skinner had seemed amused by the request and said that he would be there if he could. Dana recalled that he'd been drinking last time. She had been too when she chose to spend the night with him. Still, she couldn't blame it all on alcohol by any means, and she decided that she didn't need a glass of wine to boost her confidence for this meeting.

'Calm, just be calm' Dana told herself as she hung up her coat and then walked the room floor, anxious and unable to stand still for even a moment.

She would say her piece, and then she would leave, it would be simple. It didn't feel quite so straightforward when the phone sounded, Dana jumped at the grating noise, her hand shaking as she lifted the receiver to her mouth.

Again, no words. No greetings, brief, formal, to the point. Skinner asked which room. She had opted for a different suite this time, not appreciating his little test of her memory. They both knew why they had connections to this place. After this conversation, she told herself that they would never, ever need to discuss it again.

Skinner knocked low, and half smiled at Dana as she stood aside to let him pass. Although he looked about as tired as she felt, she could see that smugness again. Smug because she'd invited him back. Confident that he knew what that meant. She would waste no time in correcting him.

'I hope you're not harbouring any hopes of a little reunion, Skinner. Don't mistake my meaning in inviting you here tonight.'

'What did you invite me here for then?' he contested, his gaze cocky and defiant as he watched her pace the floor again.

'Just to say something.'

'A memo would have been a lot cheaper, surely?'

'I couldn't say this in a memo!' she responded, shooting him a disparaging glance as he sighed and removed his trench coat. He hung it up beside hers and then took a seat on the foot of the bed, watching her blankly.

Dana cursed inwardly at how calm Skinner appeared. This visit was supposed to be on her terms, and he already looked like he had total authority over the situation.

'I just wanted you to know that the night in here all those years ago – it meant nothing at all to me.'

'Is that why you invited me here? I already gathered that it was a one night stand, Dana.' The bored, mocking tone of his voice only served to enrage her further.

'What I'm trying to say is that I was looking for someone that night. Just because it turned out to be you, doesn't make you special.'

'So, you'd have invited any man upstairs that night?'

'Probably.'

'Okay, well, I guess we'll never know. And message received, loud and clear. Just because you chose me, that doesn't mean that you wanted me.'

'Are you offended?' Dana asked, feeling childish when she realised that she almost hoped he was.

'Not at all. I think you forget what little you told me before taking me to bed. You painted a picture.'

'What did I say?'

'You told me that you had just broken it off with your boyfriend.'

'So what?'

'Well, you might have insisted on no names that night, but I got to know your ex pretty well.'

'What are you talking about?'

'It was clear that you were still in love with them, that they'd forced you to walk away. All the desire you had for them became mine for the night. I got to reap the benefits, and I'm not sorry.'

'I wasn't asking you to apologise.'

'No, but you think I should, don't you? After all, I was a married man at the time. I knew that you'd been drinking, that you were heartbroken, but I fucked you anyway.'

'No-one asked you to apologise, but you don't have to sound so damn proud of yourself either.'

Skinner stood at those words, laughing openly at her now. She considered slapping the smile off his face. There were no words for how she hated him at that moment.

'You didn't trust me enough to tell me your name that night. I know for sure that you don't completely trust me now, either, do you?'

'So what?'

'So, don't expect me not to find it amusing that I got there first, Scully. Do you know how many men at the bureau would love to fuck you? I was the first, and no-one can change that. Not even you.'

'I hate you.' she remarked then, grinding her teeth, wanting to run away as he stepped closer to her, that smile just growing by the second.

'Really? Do you? Was I such an unfeeling bastard to you that night? Or are you ashamed because you enjoyed it anyway?'

'It meant nothing to me - you mean nothing to me. I invited you here so that I could tell you that.'

'Well, you've said your piece, Scully. I heard what you had to say and respect your attempt to try and correct history too. You're fighting a losing battle with me though. I promise never to bring that night up again, but you can be sure I'll be thinking about it.'

'Why? It will never happen again!' Dana insisted, he shrugged at this point.

'That's up to you. I'd happily have another go, Dana. Don't you think it's about time we had that reunion?'

Dana realised that she wouldn't be able to talk him into seeing reason. She decided to indulge him, realising that she had one more course of action before giving up entirely.

'What exactly did you have in mind, Sir?' Dana asked the question quietly but clearly, and the change in Skinner was immediate.

'Well, Scully. I know a good place to start...' he approached her, his tone low and dangerous. She cried out in shock when he took hold of her blouse and ripped it open. Buttons fell to the ground, and Dana scrambled to hide her chest from his view, but it was too late.

'Hmmm... what's this then? Thought you'd wear something special just for me?' he demanded, jeering at her as she blushed crimson.

The wire taped between her breasts was almost dislodged by his roughened behaviour, she looked up at him, ashamed to have been caught out.

'Maybe you should take the rest off? Make it worth all the trouble you went to trying to entrap me.'

'It was insurance! In case you turned out to be just as shameless as I remembered.'

'So, if I didn't fall into line. If I didn't show enough remorse, you were going to get me fired, is that it?'

'One of us is going to have to leave the bureau.' she insisted, on the verge of tears now.

'I'm not the one that needs to forget what happened, am I? You're in desperate need of some closure, isn't that right?' he demanded, approaching her and laughing again when she denied him.

Scully remained defiant as he stood opposite her, immovable as a mountain. Hands-on hips, he looked her over with a sigh of resolve.

'What's it going to be then, Dana? Are you going to take off that thing or do I need to do it for you?' Skinner pressed a blunt fingertip against the wire between her breasts, watching, waiting for her answer.


	3. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana Scully remembers her first time...

Dana was on fire, wound up tight, in searing agony. If she stopped to think, she would cry. Not again – not tonight. It had taken all of her strength to leave.

Daniel had begged, she could never resent him – not ever, but he had almost convinced her to stay. That would have been unforgivable.  
He knew why she had to leave, knew that consummating their love was the worst thing they could do.

And by God, she had wanted to. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted him.

She had not intended to come to the hotel. She was just unable to return home in such a delicate state, so after an hour of driving around aimlessly, she decided to find a room for the night.

After checking in, she tried to stun her senses with some vodka-based cocktails at the bar. Dana demanded whatever was strongest and ended up with a gimlet.

There were not many people around, and upon asking, the bartender informed her that there was an FBI conference taking place in the events room.

That's when she saw him. In the cool, white light of the bar sat a well-dressed man with broad shoulders, clutching a whiskey and watching her.

There was no leering, he wasn't about to smile or wink, but he didn't look away either when she turned her face in his direction and dared him to continue.

Dana would tell herself for years to come that it was because she was so young then, comparatively innocent, at a total loss and ready to throw away years of longing in a heartbeat.

If she didn't find another way of coping, and tonight, then she would somehow betray herself before dawn and return to Daniel, she just knew it.

It had been hard enough to leave as it was, and she had not even contemplated looking at another man since falling for her tutor. However, this man was drawing her attention, and for that reason alone, she felt like maybe he was worth a second look.

She considered playing it safe, as she always would, but she didn't feel like being sensible or cautious tonight. Going to the safety of her hotel room or simply walking away didn't seem like an option.

She could see no danger in the man's gaze, only unabashed interest. It gratified and empowered her enough to speak to him.

'Cashews?'

'What?' he looked mystified at the offer and at the fact that she was talking to him at all.

'They have mixed nuts here - do you have any cashews left?'

He scanned a nearby bowl and then agreed, watching, surprised again as she walked the short distance to his side of the bar and perched on the stool beside him.

'Help yourself.' he murmured, pushing the bowl towards her and watching while she started fishing out the larger legumes.  
She was already a little drunk. Dana was never much of a drinker, so it didn't take a great deal of hard liquor to get her there.

'So, what's so special about them?'

'They're creamy.' she responded without thinking. Smiling with confusion, the man accepted one when she gestured towards the bowl.

'They're pretty good.' he allowed, smiling vaguely in her direction again before returning to his drink. It was clear that he assumed their little exchange was over.

'Are you at the conference?'

'I was, ducked out.'

'What's it about?'

'Federal crime projections – I left during some questions on statistical methodology...'

'Sounds boring.'

'It was.' he allowed, smiling at her again, honestly. She thought he looked all the more handsome when he did that.

'So, you're married?' she referred to his ring, deciding to be direct. He seemed thrown by the question, twisting the gold band on his finger before answering cooly and evenly.

'Separated.' his voice registered even lower on that word.  
Was he still in mourning? He sounded like he'd known hurt enough for one lifetime.  
She had no idea how she could tell that much about him, had no clue why she felt like trusting him.

'And you?'

'No, not married.'

'Boyfriend?'

'Not anymore. Do you care anyway?'

He returned to his drink, shrugging like he hadn't expected the conversation to lead anywhere anyway.

I just got a room here.' she announced then, feeling smug when he looked displaced by this information.

'Uh-huh.' he blinked up her, clearly confused and doubtful of what he was hearing. Like she couldn't mean that how it sounded.

'Room 308.'

Dana finished her drink, had no clue what she was contemplating when she took to her feet and then looked at him expectantly.

'Are you coming?'

The stranger frowned deeply, finished his drink and then followed her without question. They didn't speak in the elevator. They didn't touch each other until they were inside her suite. He was respectful at first, keeping his distance, allowing her to take the lead.

After sharing several sweet, salty kisses with him, he seemed to feel that he'd been restrained long enough and started tugging at her clothes.

He was smooth and artful as he undressed her and got her into bed. Dana liked that she didn't have to think about what was happening.  
She thought of her high school boyfriends. Every item of clothing that they managed to remove meant something. It was always a battle for progression with them.  
She had only ever taken her bra off with her high-school love Marcus and allowed him to unzip her jeans.

This man dove straight in and removed everything. He didn't pause until there wasn't a stitch of clothing remaining, then he growled low in his throat at the sight of her.

'It's been a while for me.' he admitted, with a shuddering breath as he glanced over her body and started to strip off his suit.

Dana saw a need there that was so gratifying, also a vulnerability that made her feel like they could somehow comfort each other throughout this experience.  
She forced that last thought from her mind. It was just sex - that's all it was. It was clear enough that this man wanted her, and she needed to experience someone tonight.  
She so desperately needed to get it over with already and never look back.

'Same.' she lied with graceful ease, loosening his silk tie and pulling it off him impatiently.

'What's your name?' he demanded, as she started working on his belt eagerly.

'Does it matter?'

He blinked at her cold words, clearly steeling himself to let it go. She thought she saw a hint of disappointment as well but didn't care too much either way.

That's when he became rough and ready to communicate entirely with his body. Dana fished a condom from her purse and handed it over as he started pressing hard kisses to her neck.

He gripped her under her arms and threw her down onto the bed. She laughed like a child at that motion, and he smiled again as he settled between her thighs and started kissing his way down her body.

Dana cried out as he didn't waste any time tasting her - every move betrayed his confidence. He seemed to enjoy pleasuring her that way. She felt that she had made the right choice with this man.  
She'd experienced this act only once with an ex-boyfriend at college – it had been his last bid to get her to fuck him.

When she'd asked him to stop, he had told her she was frigid and had left her dorm room, a night she would never forget but for all the wrong reasons.

This stranger seemed calm and purposeful about it, though every time he murmured and groaned against her flesh, it gratified her as much as it did him.

She was blind as she pulled him in closer and writhed under his touch, it was intimate, but Dana felt like she could lose herself in the moment.

It suddenly all seemed irrelevant what it was. Dana cried out, broke apart into a million pieces, almost laughing with joy when he held her down and flicked his tongue against her centre again and again. He drank deeply before letting her go, and she was suddenly in awe of his powers.

As he made his way back up her body with purpose, she wondered if she should return the favour. He was busy ripping the condom packet open with his teeth - so she figured that there was no time.

She did, however, reach between them and stroke him a few times. He seemed to appreciate the gesture, pausing in his task and groaning. The man was massive, just huge everywhere.  
He was tall, his chest flared, and his arms were defined and muscular, he looked to be the very image of good health and strength, and she bit her lip as she eyed him.

Hung too, long, thick, rock hard – Dana stroked him in time to the pulsing she felt. Imagined with a flush what that would feel like inside her. He didn't give her long to consider.

He eventually batted her hand away and rolled the condom on. He started caressing and licking a path down her body again, this time latching onto her pert breasts with his fingers and lips.

She wondered if he did this a lot? Was she just one in a long line of anonymous fucks? The idea that she was didn't concern her. It suited her needs. She didn't want to exchange personal details or to figure in his life at all. She just wanted pleasure and abandon.

When he flattened himself against her body, she knew there was not much time left to change her mind. She was still contemplating the decision when he pressed against her burning core and grunted as he shoved his way home.

He only gained a few inches, and this seemed to throw him, she sighed, hissing with fear and excitement at the new sensation.

Frowning again, groaning as he looked down between them, he seemed tempted to communicate his confusion, but instead, he gripped under her knees and pulled them up higher for better access.

He kissed her slowly, passionately, almost suffocating her as he reared back up and thrust harder – the pain was absolute and just what she'd been seeking.

Sensing as much he stopped pressing ahead, they both shuddered, the tension in both their bodies practically reverberating as he held himself still but didn't retreat.

She could tell that he wanted to ask, but she was cold as she ran her hand down his back, eyes open but blank as she pulled him forward- officially breaking herself.

He sank in deep all at once. The man let out a hard breath before rearing up onto his elbows for better support and gasping at being suddenly so deeply inside her.

It hurt like hell, it was powerful, and she knew that if she'd done this with Daniel, then she'd be crying by now.

Instead, she smiled at the hurt, at the unknown, needing the intrusion even as it shocked her into silence.

They watched each other for a moment. The stranger appeared to be in denial as he looked down into Dana's eyes. Almost like he didn't quite believe what he was feeling. Like he wasn't sure she was even real.

He kissed her again as he started rolling his hips, stretching her out slowly, taking his time and giving her a moment to catch her breath before thrusting into her the way he needed to.

He kept the motions shallow at first and as gentle as he could manage before going deep and fast.

Dana liked the feeling when he lost control. It made her feel powerful. That despite how diminutive she was under him, she was controlling this experience.

The stranger was passionate and let her know how good she felt without any words. He almost seemed to sense that she didn't need those from him, didn't need any assurances either way.

He fucked her hard and fast, and she was still sore and swollen, but she loved it. Offering him her mouth, she pressed her tongue past his full lips and sighed when he bit it gently.

Coming was inevitable. Dana was already close as he supported his weight on massive arms again and started to casually stroke against her clit with his thumb. He knew what he was doing, and despite her exhaustion and raw emotions, she was ready to go under in minutes.

She felt everything, every inch of him and knew for sure when he was close too. He was large as it was, but he swelled up all the larger as he gave her everything he had.  
He cursed in that deep, gravelled voice, holding her in place, giving her all his strength.  
She cried out when it happened. The way she let go and tightened down on him seemed to be more than he could stand.

He rode it out, waiting till she had finished spasming before fucking her till she thought she might break in two, then he pressed his mouth to her sweaty neck and bit down against her skin.

She murmured happily, confused and invigorated as he grunted and stuffed her full before sinking as deep as he could go. He held himself inside of her for long seconds after peaking.  
She was concerned that he might leak into her, but he eventually sighed with relief and pulled out carefully.

Dana was already starting to dress as he padded naked towards the bathroom and then paused - she knew what was coming next.

He had pulled the condom off with a soft snap and tied it off on automatic before turning back to her with a lost look on his face.

'Was that-?' he struggled with the words, and she ignored him and slipped on her pumps. She'd got what she wanted, done what she'd intended to do. She would get a cab home tonight after all and recover in her bed.

There was blood. Dana could see as much but was unwilling to discuss this much with him. He'd given her what she needed, and she was grateful. What else was there to say?

'Goodbye.' she spoke not coldly but not like a woman who'd just been fucked for the first time either.

She left the room and didn't look back except during silent moments alone in her bedroom in the years that had passed. Or when she first laid eyes on the stranger in the cold light of day. She wondered then if she should feel regret.

The way he smirked when they were both introduced formally in his office made her wish that she had been more careful. How was she to know? It was beyond belief. She could not blame herself entirely, not even now.

After all, he hadn't been her boss when he took her that first time. Skinner was just a man who had looked good to her, nothing more, nothing less.


	4. Perfect Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter Skinner's perspective on his first time with Dana Scully...

Walter Skinner tucked into his second drink, trying to summon the will to rejoin the conference and failing miserably.

He told himself as he snuck out that it was just for a breather, but as Skinner relaxed in the bar, it became harder to face going back.

Somehow it had all been easier when Sharon was at home. He couldn't blame her for leaving but knew that this latest effort would ultimately prove fruitless. She'd made threats to leave him and their house before, and on occasion, she had, but she usually came back.

She said it was because she couldn't help loving him. The only person in the world that cared if he lived or died was desperate for his attention, and he was failing her. The worst part was knowing that when she eventually returned, he'd keep failing her.

Skinner didn't believe he could change now, not for anyone. He wanted to think that he could, but it seemed like that part of him had died years ago. That hopeful, open part of his character and spirit that could connect with others - could love and be loved.

Now he just seemed hell-bent to live alone - whether married or not. Sharon seemed to have figured that much out years ago. That was her reason for subletting her friend's apartment. That decision had panicked him a little - they had never been apart more than a night before, he could tell that this latest demonstration was a little more serious.

He didn't call at first either, wanting her to have her space. He hoped that she would instinctively know that she was still on his mind, that he thought of her throughout the day, not only when he came home to a silent and empty house.

It wasn't a home without her there, that was for sure. Still, what scared him - what shook him to his core was how quickly he adjusted to life alone.

Not to say he was happier that way, no, he wouldn't claim that much. However, he wasn't distraught either. Maybe a little depressed, but no more than usual.  
After almost a month apart, he had become quite used to being separated from his wife, which scared him more than anything ever had before.

Thinking of his failing marriage soon had him feeling tired and low - he knew he should probably call it a night. He swiftly rejected this notion in favour of taking another drink.  
As he reached for his wallet, he caught the eye of a young woman, sat at the opposite end of the bar.

She didn't blush, smile or scowl – just stared at him, wide-eyed, innocent, maybe a little judgemental? He didn't know what she wanted, but something about her air was grave and utterly alluring.

He figured it was an aberration. The woman looked to be in her early twenties. Maybe she was waiting for someone? She had to be, with a face like that.

About to order a third drink and justify it as a nightcap, he was briefly held up by her flagging down the bartender first and ordering a vodka gimlet.

A serious choice of drink - for a serious woman. He contemplated offering to buy it for her then thought better of it. He would look like a creep or a dirty, older man.  
Besides, he got the impression that she was happy enough in her own company.

Allowing himself the opportunity to sneak a look at her as she sipped at her cocktail, he thought that he'd never seen anyone look so alone, so adrift from the world. Was that what he looked like sat there with only a drink keeping him company? That thought was unsettling.

Maybe she was all alone, too? Perhaps she was married and still managing to live a solitary existence like he was? He laughed to himself at the thought. How many people in their sad, lonely desperation had envisioned that other patrons propped up at bars might be their secret soul mate?

When she spoke, the sound almost jarred him, almost like being woken from a dream. He knew that voice somehow, recognised it from somewhere. Soft, warm, confident and strong. Assuming she was speaking to the bartender again – he almost ignored her request.

Then he looked up to see her watching him again and was confused to hear her asking him for – nuts?

If it was a ruse to speak to him, it was a weak one. Either that or she was the most earnest person in the world, and he had struck unbelievably lucky when she used the excuse to come and take a seat beside him. He watched, still confused as she fished out some cashews from the bowl on the bar.

It did strange things to him watching her eat them, taking evident pleasure from such a simple offering. Maybe she was making an innocent request of him after all?

He didn't need to speak, but he couldn't help but ask what was so special about cashews anyway?

Skinner felt like he'd just been punched in the solar plexus when she replied that they were creamy and offered him one to try for himself.

Allowing that they were good and indulging in the sudden overwhelming urge to smile at her, Skinner assumed the exchange was over and returned to his drink.

He wanted to ask if she was waiting or someone, then realised that tired line was older than he was and kept silent.

It was easy to dismiss her question about work as small talk - and somewhat of a relief to admit to someone for the first time that evening that it was boring as hell. Being there with her made him all the more loathe to return to the monotony of that conference.

He gave her points for being braver and more direct than he was when she asked about his wedding band. Skinner felt oddly protective and vulnerable as she alluded to his marital status. He lived such a solitary life and hadn't discussed his separation with anyone until that moment. That fact alone truly depressed him.

One positive was that it gave him license to ask the same of her. He didn't know why he was oddly thrilled to learn that she was alone too. It was none of his damn business. He shouldn't care what this beautiful young woman thought, felt, enjoyed or who she went home to at night. It was wrong.

He thought it was another aberration, like her appearance there that evening. Like her striking up an unlikely conversation with him over bar snacks. Like the thought of anyone even registering with him on this lonely night.

It had to be a joke on him when she stated that she had a room there. When she also supplied the room number, he felt his heartbeat steadily faster.

Time seemed to slow right down as she finished her cocktail and stood, watching, waiting for him to respond.

A hundred concerns vied for control all at once. Walter was married - he should have refused her there and then. He didn't know this woman - she was a stranger. All he knew was that she drank vodka and liked cashews.  
She was available, though - and interested in him. Not to mention the fact that he'd never seen anyone quite so luminous and beautiful before. That fact seemed to trump every other concern and so quickly too.

He was ashamed of himself - and also more excited than he'd ever been in his entire life as he abandoned his seat and all sense of reason.  
He drained his glass, threw cash down on the bar and followed her without another word.

They behaved like the perfect strangers that they were until they entered her hotel room. He watched, uncertain, giving her the time and space to decide if this was what she wanted.

Maybe she was drunker than she looked? Perhaps this was just a stress reaction to her break up, and he should do her the kindness of gently rejecting her advances?

He forgot these concerns as quickly as he'd forgotten all the others. All it took was one kiss. The stranger gave them freely, and he was lost.

She tasted and smelled incredible - Walter soon grew determined to learn how she felt as well. The young woman seemed to have no qualms when he began to strip her.

Skinner had always been a passionate and somewhat aggressive lover. This volatility balanced by his considerate nature. He knew how to please women in bed at least, and he intended that she should know that much about him tonight.

The sight of her naked on the bed almost unmanned him. He felt something akin to emotional reverence for the beauty laid bare before him. Soon enough, though, his libido kicked in, taking the reigns and rushing him ahead.

He was honest in admitting that it had been a while for him. It had been almost a year. Sex had dwindled with Sharon long before she had moved out.

Walter figured this might be one way of justifying his already painful need to fuck her raw. If he didn't last as long as he usually would, then maybe she would understand? Or she might even stay and let him have another go when they were through?

He felt oddly grateful and comforted when she admitted as much herself, ridding him of his tie with a hum of impatience.

It dawned on him as she made short work of his belt that he should at least know this woman's name, shouldn't he?

When he asked, she shot him down, hard. He reassessed the situation briefly, his pride just a little hurt. He forced that feeling down quickly, though.  
After all, people didn't hook up in bars and then fuck after exchanging a handful of words if they were looking for lasting romance, did they?  
She had promised nothing more meaningful than sex, and he couldn't afford to go looking for any more than that himself.

He shut out thoughts of years of marriage, some of them happy. He chose to overlook his male pride and overall sense of vulnerability, deciding to go ahead and give in for once. To live in the moment and never look back.

She seemed to sense when he'd resigned himself to accept her stark demand for anonymity. Her eyes flashed with what looked like power and excitement when he grasped that he was just there for sex. They were being honest enough - who needed names anyway?

He branded her neck with hot, hard kisses, relishing the taste of her perfect, delicate skin, breathing in the scent of her lovely hair. Walter was resigned to see this through, and it seemed that the woman was too as  
she handed him a condom.

There was never a more concise consent than that - Skinner accepted it from the young woman and decided to stop wasting time.

He threw her back onto the bed roughly, which seemed to amuse her. She sounded youthful and endearing when she laughed at this motion.

It was an intimate act, not one he indulged in with every lover either, and he had known several one nights stands before marrying. Walter needed to taste this beauty though, he was desperate to, in fact, as he kissed his way down her body and settled between her thighs.

It never took him long. If there was one thing he was confident in, it was his ability to make women peak this way in under five minutes. Always. He wondered if she would be the exception and was almost disappointed when she wasn't. He'd wanted it to last longer. She tasted incredible, and when she peaked, it almost felt like she'd never come undone before. She sounded stunned by the sensation. Her broken sighs and sobs told him that she'd needed to let go for some time.

He tasted her deeply, drinking her sweetness down with abandon before kissing a path back up her stomach and then eagerly ripping his way into the condom packet.

Feeling like he might burst, he figured he needed to get inside her as soon as possible – any extra stimulation was likely to tip him over the edge. He almost groaned with dismay when she started gently stroking his dick.

He nearly fell forward as he followed the pleasure, her touch was soft and tender, and he enjoyed it for a few moments before casting her hand aside. He needed much more.

She looked innocent and yet so wanton as she bit her lip, watching him closely as he leaned back away from her and rolled on the condom.

There was still time to stop this. Skinner thought again, distantly, of reason and turned away from it, rejecting it outright. He instead favoured the option of lavishing attention on her high, full breasts.

No turning back, no tomorrow, no more doubt and pain, just pleasure pure and sweet – Skinner sought out the burning centre of her and thrust himself inside without pause.

The effort was something he had not been expecting. He was a large man, he usually gave women time to adjust to the first few inches before seeking more contact anyway, but this felt different.

He felt her body contract, coil up beneath him, with tension, surprise? The surprised look in women's eyes when he entered them was one of his favourite parts of the act. This time though, it just made him all the more uncertain.

She looked more shocked than he was. Also, awed, and maybe a little pained. Had he been too rough? He was sure that he'd prepared her enough for this. She was wet and ready and had been receptive to his touch the entire time.

He thought of stopping, asking if she was okay, but something in her gaze denied him that right. Instead, he groaned at this brief disruption, slipped both hands under her knees and hitched them higher, opening her a little more.

Stealing more kisses instead of asking her for an explanation, Walter steeled his resolve again and thrust harder this time, needing more heat, just more of her.

This time the pain registered clearly on her features, she screwed her pretty little face-up and let out a breath, accepting more of him, but just barely it would seem. He was conflicted again. Glancing down between them, he was barely halfway, and she seemed blindsided.

He didn't want to force her, but he couldn't imagine pulling out at this point either. He felt her tremble as she adjusted to the invasion. This tension was physically exchanged between them, passing into him and making him all the harder suddenly.

Walter waited patiently, expecting, hoping for permission to penetrate her deeper. It seemed that it had been a long time for her.

It was all getting to be too much for him. His determination to either claim this woman - or ask what was holding them up was likely clear to her.

That was when she took control, her eyes closing him out as she suddenly gripped at his lower back and pulled him against her hard. He released a grunt of satisfaction, finally, totally sheathed inside her and so gratified by the heat.

She had not spoken a word since they'd hit the bed. Walter wondered about that - casting an eye over again, he found her smiling and took that to be the final confirmation that he had a right to this. He would have this pleasure, take this woman, come inside her, own her tonight.

Before he lost himself entirely, he watched her and again, she stared right back. It was almost disarming - so intensely intimate, even in light of what they were doing, the eye contact was liable to break him.

She seemed fierce and tender, and for a moment, he almost regretted going along with this encounter, thinking that actually, he would have liked a chance to know her better. Would she let him after this?

This stranger was so beautiful. Skinner absorbed that fact, dwelled on it, soaked her in before he got further lost in the moment. He didn't have long and needed more soon.

She appeared to be more comfortable posing questions than answering them, and who was he to argue or complain when she'd let him take her?

He thought distantly what kind of fool her ex must have been to let her go. She was a vision - it felt like the most natural thing in the world to worship a body like hers.

He started to thrust but slowly, mindful of how small she was, how tight she felt. This approach suited his purpose too, giving her time to adjust meant that he could try and draw out the experience for both of them and not climax too soon.  
That was the idea anyway, but soon, the silky, hot clutch of her proved too much for him, and he heard himself curse helplessly before starting to enter her faster and harder.

She gasped, seemingly displaced by the sudden change in pace, too soon perhaps? He kissed her by way of apology and then felt his climax approach faster as she shared her tongue with him. The excitement was getting to be too much, and he bit her gently as punishment for feeling so good.

He stroked over her swollen clit with his thumb, needing her to catch up with him and quickly. It pleased him how swiftly she responded to this contact, she started rolling her hips up towards him, and he took a deep breath, fighting the urge to empty in her.

She seemed impossibly tighter - he felt her coming before he saw the joy building in her face. That's when he let go, fucking into her as rough as he'd wanted to from the get-go.

Walter held her down, used her lovely body, swearing with relief when she finally peaked. She was vocal - letting him know when it happened, he kept up the stimulation on her clit, kept it nice and even until he was sure she'd finished.

Then he gripped her hips and hammered his way home, nothing left to wait for, no need to delay what had been building since he'd laid eyes on her. He felt like warning her that he wasn't going to hold back any more.  
He felt so abandoned and relieved as he gave her everything he had, biting down on her neck and tasting her flesh while he fucked her senseless.

When it happened, he felt like he'd had the blood drained out of him too, he usually had a fast recovery time, but this woman had floored him in every sense.

He stayed in her deep as he released for long, blind seconds, sighing with relief. He'd needed that for so long.

Mindful of her comfort, he pulled out carefully, missing being inside her so poignantly that it almost hurt him. Skinner grudgingly relented his hold on her and settled on the other side of the bed.

He was still recovering, wondering how to play the next stage with her as he started the walk to the en suite, needing to dispose of the condom before figuring out what to say for himself.

That's when he saw it - the unmistakable bright scarlet hue of fresh blood. She must have just started her period. It couldn't mean...?

Turning to her, he was shocked to find her already halfway dressed and not slowing down for his benefit.

He saw the same unapologetic, dismissive light in her eyes, and he faltered as he asked her what had just happened.

Slipping on her high heels, she bid him farewell, and that was it. The last time he saw her. Not including so many dreams and fantasies throughout the years that had followed that strange, intoxicating experience.

He couldn't believe it when she started reporting to him at the bureau when she acted as if nothing had ever happened between them before.

Who would have believed it? All these years later, and he still had no answers.


End file.
